Sudden Stop
by Dragnelone
Summary: Natsu meets Lucy at his school, FT High. It doesn't take much for him to fall for her, but will Lucy return his feelings? What will happen between the two? Don't worry, I have plans to rip your hearts out later on! (hence the title) ;P . Like always, I'm bad at summaries - so just hang in there with me. Rated M for language (and perhaps sexual themes later on? Who knows). NaLu!
1. Chapter 1

I don't even know if I will publish this, but if I do... Hi everyone! This idea came to me earlier today and I decided to express it on the internet. By the way, just to inform you ahead of time - there are some parts in this story that don't necessarily add up with Natsu's character... Actually, a lot. Nevertheless, I hope you find it an at least - interesting - story? The title won't make much sense until later on, so stick with me for now (or for a little while at least?).

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.** \- DARN

 **Sudden Stop**

Chapter One

The time on my phone read 7:16 AM. "Looks like I'll be late again." I mumbled as I shoved my phone into my pocket. Not like my parents would care. Well - parent. I was only 7 when my mother died. She was a kind person - she brought smiles to everyone she met. When I was younger, I remember wanting to be like her. But times have changed, and now I'm 16. I live with my father, Igneel, though It's not like he's much of one anyways. Any money he gets from his stay-at-home job either goes towards my education, or his alcohol. He didn't always drink, at least - until mom died. He hasn't been the same ever since. I don't think he's moved on from the fact that she'll never come home. I don't see why he doesn't spend all his money on alcohol. I mean, It's not like he cares about my education anyways - it was mom who did that. I guess this is his way of keeping her 'alive'.  
I checked my phone again, 7:23 - 'definitely late' I thought to myself. I don't think anyone would care anyways. I was known as the 'bad' guy in the school. The guy that was always late, barely passed classes, and never payed any attention in class. It wasn't always this way. At the beginning of the year, everyone thought of me as a normal guy. Well - until I broke a kid's nose for making fun of my mother. I smirked at the memory. Gray Fullbuster, one of the more popular guys in the school. I've hated him ever since. I mean, you can get away with talking trash about me or my dad - heck, even I would talk trash about my dad - but I won't let you get away with doing that stuff to my mother. She was too nice to be disrespected like that. Since that day, people have always kept their distance from me - I guess they didn't want to end up like the 'stripper'. I won't say it doesn't get lonely at times though, believe me - it does. With a dad that almost never pays attention to you, and peers that steer away from you - you're almost always alone. Out of everyone that's experienced loneliness, arguably, I'd say I've had it the worst.  
.

.

.

It was 7:41 when I'd finally gotten to school. I walked into my 1st period and sat down in the seat - thankfully the teacher was running extremely late (something about leaving his keys in his house and having to call one of the other teachers for a ride) - so my absence was unnoticed. My class was located on the 2nd floor of FT Highschool - room 203. My first class was English, one of my least favorite subjects - not that any of them were enjoyable, of course. I sat in my desk at the far corner of the classroom and looked out the window on my left. The window was large and stretched across a majority of the upper-left side of the classroom. Not only did I get a great view from my spot, but I was also close to the heaters, which were located directly below the windows. I guess that's something to be thankful for. After all, coming into a cold classroom in the middle of Winter is one of the most unpleasant things in the world. I'd know - that was the case for my Algebra class last year.

Like always, the other students in my class would usually stick to the opposite side of the room - as far away from me as possible. I was slouched forward in my desk, arm bent upward, supporting my chin when the teacher walked into the class. Glancing at the clock, I'd noticed there were only 23 minutes left in the class. "Sorry I'm late guys! I had a few problems this morning when leaving for work." I couldn't keep from snickering. The only thing that ran through my mind was, 'a few? You've missed 2/3 of the class period.' This of course, led to a few confused stares pointed in my direction. "Ah, nevertheless," Mr. Gildarts kept talking, "we have a new student joining us today." This sparked my curiosity. 'A new student? Things are getting more interesting.' I thought. "Lucy, would you mind introducing yourself?" A blonde haired girl stood up from her chair and walked to the front of the classroom. When she turned around to face the class, I immediately noticed her eyes - not the usual dull brown you'd see on other people. Her eyes had a rich chocolate-like color - and were far from dull. Not only were her eyes beautiful, everything from her head to her toes and everything in between gave off the same atmosphere. "Hi. I'm Lucy Heartfillia, I've just moved here fr~~" I was mesmerized by her voice. It was the softest most delicate voice I'd ever heard. Never in my life had I met someone that just by hearing their name - my heart would go crazy. In a way, Lucy reminded me of my mother. She seemed kind and the way she bit her lip when she was nervous fit her so perfectly. After she had sat back down and our heavily shortened class began, I found myself paying more attention to Lucy than the teacher. I mean, It's not like I'd pay attention to the teacher anyways - but it was different from my normal way of doing things, and I liked it. I liked Lucy.

.

.

.

I had found out a lot that day, apparently Lucy was in 6 out of my 8 classes. At lunch, I saw her hanging out with another girl. Although this one had blue hair and wasn't my type. However, I assumed she moved here with Lucy, since I hadn't seen her in school before and they seemed to get along so well. I overheard little bits and pieces of their conversation, but never really grasped much of what they were talking about. All I really learned was that they were both into reading and have been best friends since they were 4. I guess It's cool she likes books, must mean she's pretty smart.

After school, I saw her walk out the front doors and start on her way down the sidewalk. I noticed she was walking in the same direction I usually did and I nearly slammed the front doors open when I sprinted out of the building to catch up with her. I got about 3 feet away from her when she stopped and turned around. I tried to stop, but the ice made it difficult and in the end - I ended up tackling her. 'Not the best first impression' I thought. The position we were in made both me and her blush, though hers was a lot more fierce than mine. I quickly stood and helped her up. "Thanks," she said shyly. "N-No problem." I stuttered, 'shit, why am I so nervous?' I thought. I couldn't stop myself from rubbing the back of my neck - It's kind of a habit. Though, it usually only happens when I'm nervous. "So, why were you running anyways? You know there's ice everywhere, right? It's the middle of December!" My brain quickly thought of an excuse, but my mouth refused to follow through with it. "I saw you walking in the same direction I usually do. I was wanted to catch up and see if you'd walk home with me." As soon as I'd said it, I'd cursed my mouth for betraying me. A million times over I regretted saying it - and I was unfortunately unable to stop the blush that crept onto my cheeks. It was light, but anyone with eyes could see it was there. "You wanted to walk home with me? Do I even know you?" her face was caught in a mix between confusion and curiosity. "I'm in most of your classes, I'm surprised you haven't noticed me." That fact alone kinda hurt. I mean, how do you miss someone that is in that many of your classes? I continued to speak, "You seemed like a nice person and since - like I said before, you were walking in the same direction I usually do - I figured why not." She stood in silence for a few seconds before a smile crept onto her face. "You're weird. But sure, you don't seem like a bad guy." I'm... Weird? and did she just say yes? That took a few to process, but when it finally did a couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on my face. 'She said yes.' I thought, 'this couldn't get any better!'.

During our walk, we found out more about each other and became friends. Of course, I didn't get to tell her everything because soon enough - we were at her apartment building and I had to wave goodbye. It had been a long time since I had been happy. Ever since my mom died actually. I blamed it partly on everyone avoiding me, and mostly on a dad that didn't care if his son came home or not. But because of Lucy, for the first time in a long while - I smiled. I actually felt happy. Before I knew it, I was at home. However, the happy feeling surprisingly hadn't subsided. I took off my black hoodie and threw it on the couch before removing my white sneakers and setting them by the door. On my way up the stairs to my room, I reflected on my day at school. It wasn't the normal, boring routine. I got to meet Lucy - who I currently couldn't get out of my mind. I sat down on my bed and leaned back, now looking at the ceiling - I'm in love with Lucy Heartfillia.

* * *

Sorry for not uploading anything in a while! It's been a busy week and instead of working on Diseased (don't worry, I haven't forgot about it!) I decided I would start a new story (NaLu, of course). Just so you guys know, I've never wrote anything like this before, so please don't judge too harshly. Though, I would love to hear some feedback on the story, so please be sure to leave a review! By the way, I have plans for this story later on (the title is a hint), any guesses as to what I might do? I wanna hear what you think! See you around!


	2. Chapter 2

Hah! It seems this was the right direction to take my stories. This story seems more popular than my other one, **Diseased** (I don't really like how I typed the first chapter in this one though... I was just starting out writing...). Thanks for the constructive criticism as well (Rose Tiger), it really helps improve my writing and I really appreciate it! Just so you know, I do read the reviews and think all of you are amazing people. Really, without you - what would be the point in even writing this stuff (pure amusement *cough, cough*)? Anyways, this chapter probably hasn't been waited upon for  too long (hopefully) - but here you go!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Sudden Stop**

Chapter Two

Three days have passed since I met Lucy, and it was my birthday. I hate my birthday today - I tend to stay locked in my room the whole day. I don't like to talk about why. Thankfully, no one usually asks - _usually_.

.

Flashback - Freshman Year/ FT High - 4:00PM

.

"Hey, Izayoi - wait up!" By the time I'd caught up to him, I struggled to catch my breath. "Come on, Natsu. You can't seriously be out of breath - were only running for 23 minutes!" I honestly didn't know how he did it - he's not even sweating! I looked up into his emerald-green eyes "You're kidding me." I was leaned over with my hands on my legs, panting heavily. " _Only_ 23 minutes. It feels like my legs are going to fall off!" He merely looked at me and grinned. "Well, I guess we could take a break." Izayoi was the head of the track team. How does someone go up against that? I sat down at one of the nearby benches while Izayoi walked over to one of the park water fountains and filled up both of our bottles. I simply sat there and waited. When Izayoi came back and sat down next to me, he handed me one of the bottles before tucking his away in his bag. "So listen, Natsu." My eyes pointed towards him as I continued to drink the water that he gave me. "The other guys are planning a surprise party for you this afternoon," he sighed before he continued, "they told me not to tell you, but I know you hate surprises." He reached behind his blonde hair and placed his hand over the back of his neck. 'Seems he's picked up one of my habits.' I thought. "So anyways, when we go back to your place - could you at least _act_ surprised?" I had finished my water and sat the bottle to my right before I looked at him and nodded. He seemed to sigh in relief before he stood up and smiled. "Well," he paused for a few seconds before holding out his hand. "Let's go."

Time Skip - Natsu's Party - 10:30PM

We had been at the party for roughly an hour and a half before things started to get out of control. One of the party members, Sting, had gotten so drunk he could barely keep his balance as he wobbled from left to right. "Let's have some fun!" Sting exclaimed while standing on one of the tables. I sighed at his stupidity, but he was still a pretty good friend - which is why what happened next was all the more shocking. Izayoi - me and the guy were the best of friends. We had known each other since we were children. - was unexpectedly grabbed from the back by Sting. Sting dragged Izayoi out into the front yard, ignoring his protests. The house we were having the party at had a fountain out front, with roads curving around it and down the driveway onto the street. Izayoi was laughing the whole time - I guess he thought Sting was kidding around or something. But that was when it happened.

Izayoi's Perspective

My arm was unexpectedly grabbed and twisted behind my back before my face was shoved into icy cold water. I fought Sting, but the hand on the back of my neck was strong and I had to hold my breath. I'm dying, I thought, and wondered what was happening around me. Did anyone notice? Did anyone care? I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I fought again desperately but only sucked in water. 'I'm drowning,' I thought. A red haze filled my mind and I slowly relaxed. Everything went dark.

Natsu's Perspective

I was having a blast, but when Sting grabbed Izayoi and took him outside - I was a little more than suspicious. Although, it wasn't until I heard mumbling and Sting's laughter before I knew something was wrong. I quickly ran outside, but the minute I opened the door, I was too late. I was there at the end, I heard Sting's laughter, and Izayoi squirming about before suddenly stopping completely. By the time I had gotten over to the fountain, Sting had realized what he'd done and ran off - leaving behind Izayoi's wet, slumped over corpse. The sight was miserable. I had barely even turned around before I threw up. It was horrible. One of my friends... Was murdered by Sting. With my eyes brimmed with tears, I turned around to face him. His blonde hair was covering his green eyes, and he lay there - still. I crawled over to him and began to shake him. "Izayoi?" Tears were already streaming down my face, and I found it hard to speak. "Izayoi?" I repeated, but there was still no response - he remained there still - unmoving. I crossed my arms and placed them in his lap before crying myself to sleep. 'This can't be happening' I thought, 'He'll wake up any minute now and say something'. But he never did.

Time Skip - Funeral - 7:00AM

The funeral had ended 20 minutes ago, and I was the only one left still standing at his grave. It was about a week ago that Sting turned himself in. He claimed he couldn't live with himself after doing it. Even if he was drunk, it was no excuse to kill someone. To kill Izayoi. I was still sad, but I had cried for so long, I had run out of tears to shed. I merely stood at his grave with a blank expression. I wanted so desperately to kill Sting. He deserved it. At least, that's what I thought at the time. I waited there for a long time. It felt like hours, but in reality it was probably only a few minutes. Izayoi died at 15, so did a part of me.

.

Flashback End

.

Just the thought of that day brought back the sadness - the depression I felt. I wish I could've saved him. 'Why couldn't I have saved him?' I thought. It was then that I heard a knock at the door.

Carefully, I went downstairs and opened the door. What I was expecting to see was the pizza delivery guy - since I ordered a pizza almost half an hour ago. What I wasn't expecting to see - was a blonde girl dressed in a blue outfit that revealed way too much for my liking. It's not that I didn't like it myself - but the thought that she was showing that off to everyone made me disgusted. "Lucy? What're you doing here?" I said in a depressed tone. After I had realized I did so, I tried to act like my happy and cheerful self. "Someone said it was your birthday today, so I came by." She looked at me questioningly. "Oh," I thought of possible things to say, but my currently depressed mood made my mouth move in different ways then my brain was telling it to. "Thanks for coming by." I said before I shut the door in her face. I turned around and took 2 steps forward before I realized what I'd done. Quickly, I turned around and opened the door. She was standing there with a surprised expression, and her hand was lifted upwards like she was about to knock on the door again. She put her hand down before replying, "Is everything alright?" I quickly thought of an answer before replying with "S-sure, why do you ask?" I was nervous beyond belief and felt bad about closing the door in her face. Just because I don't like this day, doesn't mean I should make it bad for everyone else. Her eyes were serious, they looked like they were staring into my very soul. "Natsu Dragneel-" Lucy never said my full name, she must have found out. "Everything is not alright - is it?" Yup, she definitely found out.

.

.

.

"C'mon! Tell me what's wrong!" We were sitting in my room. She was at the foot of the bed, and I was sprawled out near the head. "No." I was staring at the ceiling in annoyance. She had asked me the same thing about 11 times, and it was starting to get on my nerves. "Why won't you tell me?!" I could tell she was angry at this point - both by her facial expression and by her tone of voice. "Because I don't want to talk about it." She was quiet for a few minutes, staring angrily at me before she replied. "If you don't tell me I won't let you come over anymore!" 'Really? Like it matters, I only went over there once - and that was just so we could pick up her library book she forgot' I thought. "Sure, I'm fine with that." She huffed and paused for a few more seconds before spouting "I'll tell your dad that you hit me!" She blurted out, madder than I've ever seen her before. "He wouldn't care." I said nonchalantly. I feel like at that moment, a fuse blew. "I won't be your friend anymore!" She yelled. My eyes widened, but they quickly relaxed. I let out a sigh before I placed my armed behind my head and muttered a, "You're just bluffing." I think she heard me though, as she quickly responded with an "I am not!" "Yes you are." I said, smiling in the process. But when I saw her pick up her stuff and open my door, I realized she wasn't kidding around. She was halfway out my bedroom door before I said it. "Wait." She stopped and turned around, now facing me. My hair was covering my dark, coal-colored eyes. "I'll tell you".

* * *

There is chapter two for you! Sorry about the time skip as well, I just had a really good idea for a flashback and couldn't wait to put it down. Even though I'm putting down what comes in my head first (like I do with most of my stories), it still takes a long while to write, and correct spelling errors. Plus, even after I do that, I usually go back over and re-read the story to make sure everything sounds right. Anywho, what do you think of this new chapter? Leave a review about it! I always read em'. Also, be sure to leave some constructive criticism like Rose Tiger! I'm always looking to improve my skills as a writer.


	3. Chapter 3

Alas, it was only AFTER I published the last chapter I noticed the spelling errors at the beginning (that I'm still too lazy to fix). Nevertheless, chapter 3!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.** | NaLu would've already happened ;P

 **Sudden Stop**

Chapter Three

It's been weeks since I told Lucy about my past. She hasn't talked to me since, and frankly - it's tearing me apart. Her constant ignoring me in class, or the constant sad/depressive looks she was giving me - I didn't want her to pity me. I wanted things to go on as usual. Still though, every time I see her - she makes up some sort of excuse and runs off. 'Well, not today!' I thought. 'I'm going to see Lucy no matter what!' At least that was what I thought at the time...

Time Skip - First Period

I walked into the classroom expecting to see Lucy. Instead however, I saw an empty seat. "Where's Lucy?" I asked one of the nearby kids. Thankfully though, being the quote on quote 'bad guy' in the school has some pluses. For example, since all the kids are scared of me - getting information is easier. "I-I d-don't k-k-know! S-she didn't show up to s-school today!" The guy looked like he was terrified. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." I said nonchalantly before heading out the classroom door. The same kid I had just spoken to shoved his head out the door and yelled, "Class is going to start in 3 minutes! Where are you going?!" I smirked, 'to think this guy cares if I get a proper education' "I'm going out, tell Gildarts he can expect me in class tomorrow!" I shouted back before walking out the school's doors.

I had only been to Lucy's house once - and even then it was only because she forgot something. So remembering how to get there was kind of difficult, and even when I found her 2 story apartment, you think the door would be unlocked? Of course not. Which in the end, led to me climbing up the side of the apartment and opening her window - which thankfully, _was_ unlocked.

"Lu~~cy~~" There was no reply. Worried, I stepped inside and shut the window behind me. Carefully, I walked up to her bedroom door and twisted the knob. The door made a light creaking sound. It wasn't very loud - actually quite subtle. Not something you'd be able to hear easily - well, unless you were me... Looking around the dimly lit room, I saw a lump in her bed. Curious, I walked closer. When I had crept around to the left side of her bed, I saw her. She was bundled up in the covers and looked pretty comfortable. The thought of how comfortable the bed must be and how tired I was from staying up last night, is probably what led me to walking over to the other side of her bed, and climbing in.

It was even more comfortable than I had originally imagined. I leaned over to where the front of my body was facing the back of hers. Carefully, I lifted up my left arm and placed it over her. 'This is actually happening' I thought. Her smell was intoxicating. It smelt kind of like strawberries and vanilla, but there was a feint hint of something else. Something I couldn't place. Soon enough, with the comfortable mattress, the warm covers, and a sleeping Lucy Heartfillia - and I soon joined her in a pleasantly peaceful sleep. I hadn't thought of what would happen when she woke up. Which is exactly why I woke up confused when a pillow began hitting me in the face.

"Ow! Dammit, what the hell?" "You sneak into my house, and sleep in my bed, without MY permission!" Anyone could tell Lucy was furious. "I came to have a talk with you, but you were sleeping and you bed was so comfortable." I yawned after speaking - still partially asleep. Apparently my explanation wasn't good enough however, because soon enough - she stopped using the pillow and began using her fists. Of course, they didn't hurt and I actually found it kind of funny - but I played along just so she would stop. "Lucy." I paused. "Lucy." She wasn't listening, so I decided to raise my voice. "Lucy!" I almost yelled. Lucy abruptly stopped and stared at me, eyes full of anger. "Why have you been avoiding me at school?" I asked with a serious tone. She murmured something along the lines of breaking in and sleeping in her bed before she replied with "straight to the point, aren't you?" "That doesn't answer my question." I stated. She sat at the foot of her bed and wobbled side to side nervously. "I-It's nothing." 'No It's not.' I thought. "Tell me the truth." "I can't." She replied. She was beginning to annoy me. "Why not?" I asked her. She was silent for a minute before replying, "Because.. I-It's..." She didn't say anything else and instead she got up and walked over to her dresser, where she reached in the top drawer and pulled out a black box. "Because I've been working on this." I was confused. 'A box? You've been avoiding me over a box?' I thought. "I had to stay away from you, so I could work on it - and I know you told me not to, but.." The pieces slowly began to fit together. 'Then she was avoiding me so she could-' my thoughts were stopped in their tracks when she placed the box in my hands. "On your birthday, two years ago.. Your friend was-" "Murdered." I cut her off. I didn't want to bring back the memory. I kept it sealed away for a reason. It only brought depression and sadness. "Since then, you've spent your birthdays locked up in your room.. I thought, since you haven't had a real birthday present since then, maybe you wou-" "No." She looked surprised. Crushed. I hated my birthday, I didn't want a constant reminded of what happened to Izayoi.

"B-but I spent all this time-" "You shouldn't have." I looked into her eyes, they held a sadness I hadn't seen from her before. "Keep your box, and whatever you put inside it. I don't want it." I said coldly before walking to her window, opening it, and jumping out. I walked home without fixing the problem. In fact, I only made it worse.

.

Time Skip - Natsu's House - 9:00PM

.

When I got home, I threw all my stuff on the ground before running into my bedroom and slamming the door. 'You couldn't have saved him even if you were there. Your not strong enough. Your a weakling that can't protect anyone he cares for.' Thoughts were filling my head. Memories of the times I'd spent with Izayoi. Memories of his cold, slumped over corpse. Without thinking, I punched a hole in the wall. But the memories didn't leave. The thoughts didn't disappear. "Izayoi..." I said quietly before slumping back down onto the mattress and covering my eyes with the palms of my hands. Tears were already flowing down my face, and my hands did little to stop them.

Flashback Start

"Natsu!" I looked over my shoulder, to see Izayoi running towards me. His hands were full, he was carrying ice cream. "They ran out of chocolate, but I know mint is your second favorite!" I looked at him happily before taking the mint cone from his hand. The truth was, mint wasn't my second favorite. I didn't hate it, but it wasn't one of my favorites. Honestly, I don't even know why I told him it was. But it was Izayoi, so it didn't matter. So long as he was happy, so was I. It was always like that.

Flashback End

I couldn't remember when I did it, or where I got the blade. All I knew is there was so much blood, and a deep cut running along the side of my arm. Though, beyond the pain, there was a sick sense of relief. I sat in the bathroom, half awake because of blood loss when Lucy ran in and found me. The blade was sitting across the room from me, from me dropping it as I stumbled in here. Everything was blurry, and I couldn't feel anything.

When Lucy ran over and shook me - I couldn't feel her touch.

When Lucy repeatedly screamed my name - I felt no emotion.

When the world went dark - I didn't feel a thing.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOX** Lucy's Perspective **XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

A part of me knew he didn't mean it. Which is why I found myself here now - standing in front of his house, holding the black box delicately in my hands. Stupid Natsu, 'why is he the only one that makes me feel like this?'. I knocked on the door, but after 3 minutes of waiting - no one answered. So instead, I twisted the knob on his door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. I walked inside slowly, curious of why it was so quiet. Something felt off, and I thought I'd investigate. I walked up the stairs to his bedroom door, where I twisted the knob and walked inside. It looked like just a plain old, empty room at first. However, when I walked inside and dropped the box on his bed, I saw it. There was a hole, just above the head of his bed. I felt a sinking feeling in my chest, and I knew something was wrong. Looking around, I noticed his bathroom door was shut and the light was off. Looking down near the bottom of the door, was a liquid. It was a dark red color, and it reminded me of the paint at Levy's house. I bent down and put my finger in the red liquid. After doing so, I made a sudden realization. My eyes went wide and the sinking feeling in my chest only got worse.

I tried opening the door, but it was locked. I remembered Natsu telling me about the doors in his house at some point, that the locks didn't work as well as they used to and with enough turning pressure, the lock would give in. Quickly, I grabbed the knob with both hands and began twisting it as far right as it could possibly go - and that was when I heard it. There was a clicking sound. Before the door creaked inwards. I hurriedly pushed the door open completely. But soon after - I wished I hadn't.

Natsu was lying there, leaned up against the bathroom wall. There was a puddle of blood, constantly growing, surrounding him. His eyes looked blank. He was - smiling. It was like something out of a horror movie. Quickly, I ran over to him and began shaking him around. His simply tilted his head sideways, and kept smiling. "Natsu!" I yelled. He didn't reply. His face was pale, and his smile was falling. Soon enough, he closed his eyes. I could feel my heart shatter. I had started crying a long time ago, but I couldn't remember when. I got up quickly and ran to get his father, and soon after - help.

* * *

Things got deep.. VERY quickly. I hope your happy, because we're still not at the part where I promised I'd rip your hearts out. :P You're welcome. So tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm dying to know!


End file.
